<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sway by mooncas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155546">Sway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncas/pseuds/mooncas'>mooncas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing, blink and you'll miss it minor, like very very minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncas/pseuds/mooncas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stupid and cute. Just a short one shot of Cas preparing a surprise for Dean and Dean finding out. Slow dancing ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! thank you for clicking. this is my first time posting here, so i hope you enjoy!</p><p>also thank you to @bradwillbeatransbug for reading this before i posted it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Dean opened the door to the bunker with the hand not occupied holding a bag of groceries. “Sam?” he called out. “Cas?” he checked his phone. 2:06 pm. Dean reminded himself that Sam had left for Eileen's at 12:30, so he was probably still out with her. He went down the stairs thinking about how he couldn’t be happier that Sam had found someone to settle down with. Dean liked Eileen; she was in the life too, so they didn’t have to hide anything from her. It was good to see Sam so happy now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen, Dean set the bag down on the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where's Cas? Probably out for a walk. He could just stay out there and watch the bees all day smiling as he pictured the idea. Maybe I can make something for him for when he gets back. Poor guy always forgets to eat until he’s starving. Plus when I remind him and bring him food he always gets that cute little smile-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catching himself mid-thought, Dean cleared his throat and reminded himself to focus on what he was doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok right. Making Cas some food. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to put the groceries away when he heard the faint whisper of classical music coming from somewhere in the bunker. Dean paused and strained his ears to see if he wasn’t just making up the sound. Sure enough, the music continued, so Dean cautiously took his gun out of the back of his pants and slowly made his way towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got nearer, he heard voices speaking. Closer and closer, he recognized the voices. Confused but relieved, he tucked his gun back into his waistband and walked into the room. It was another bedroom, but all the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room leaving a space in the center of the room where his friends stood. “Uh…Cas? Charlie? …what are you guys doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie immediately paused the music and shared a look with Cas that the Dean couldn’t read. Right as Cas opened his mouth to give some sort of context, Charlie took over. “Oh uh hey dean! Just hangin' with my buddy Cas-ti-el here." She said, lightly punching Cas in the arm and looking at him pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh yes... Charlie and I agreed we never got to know each other very well, so we decided to…hang out," glancing over at Charlie. Suspicious, Dean looked between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” they replied in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” Charlie responded, “…..ambiance” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…sure,” Dean replied slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few beats of awkward silence, Cas spoke hurriedly, “Well, Charlie, it was nice spending time with you, but I have to…uh…go…do…,” mumbling the end of his sentence. Looking after the angel, still puzzled, Dean turned back to his redheaded friend. “Charl-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! Uh, nice seeing you Dean, but I should really be going. Tell Sam hi for me!”, rushing out and throwing the star trek hand sign to him as she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Y-yeah okay uh- bye…” Dean called back, confusion still clear in his voice. He stood there for a second then decided to shrug off the weird interaction. Eventually, Sam came back home and by then, Dean had made some food and the whole ordeal was forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Until about a week later. Dean had just gotten home and parked the car. Deciding it was a nice day, and he wanted to enjoy the weather for once, he headed down the little path behind the bunker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by the beautiful sounds of birds chirping, little bees buzzing, Dean headed in the direction of a little meadow he knew down the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to get out now and then. Cas tended to go out more than either of the brothers and sometimes he’d take Jack with him. Dean chuckled to himself, thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah just your normal everyday life where your angel best friend <strike>crush</strike> and your adopted half archangel son go for a walk around the grounds near your super-secret underground home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaking his head at the ridiculous thing that is his life he looked around, seeing that he was coming up on the meadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost to the spot, he heard a voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, I thought Cas went out shopping with Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right as he was about to walk into the clearing, he heard the same classical music he heard last week in the bunker with Charlie and Cas, but now accompanied by a different voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom? I didn’t know she was visiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Confused, he stopped himself before entering the clearing and hid behind a tree and some bushes. Cas and Charlie were obviously up to something last week, wouldn’t be surprised if mom is in on it too. He had to know what they were up to; if they were plotting something, he should know because, well, secrets never ended too great with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean, still hidden in his spot, moved, so he could see what the two were doing.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Aha! They were dancing! Wait…dancing? Why would they hide dancing from me? Think I can’t handle a waltz? I'll have them know I do know how to waltz thank you very much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reminding himself that at least it was nothing bad, he still thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but alright. Seeing as there was no reason for him to be hiding anymore he was about to come out of the spot when his mom stopped the music. He froze and heard his mom say “Castiel you’ll get it, don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just- I want to do it right for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stress too hard about it.” Mary smiled softly and took Cas by the shoulders. “He’ll love anything you do. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mary, you didn’t have to do this. I appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said lovingly, “your family, Castiel”, and putting a hand to hold his chin, “Everything will be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it Cas,” said Mary, patting his arm and turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean should be home soon; we should head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, c’mon Cas,” smiling and offering Cas to loop his arm with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean waited for the two to walk away before he really started to think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He? Who’s he- Dean paused. Could…could he be…me? No, but, maybe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before he could continue the thought process, his phone rang and brought him back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dean where are you? I see the car here, you good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, yeah, I’m good, I just uh went out a walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounding skeptical, Sam responded, "..Ok. Well get back soon, I’m making dinner and it’s almost ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean paused for a second then replied, “Right. Ok heading back now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean answered, “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you’re good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam I'm fine. I’ll be home soon,” Dean answered and immediately hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Dinner was fine, and Sam either forgot or purposely didn’t mention anything about the phone call with Dean. Later that night, Dean settled in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Inevitably, his thoughts wandered back to a certain blue-eyed angel and what he heard earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he really talking about me? Mom and Charlie were with him, maybe I could ask them? No, would Sam know? Does Cas talk to Sam about these things? Cas could talk to me about these things. You know what, it probably wasn’t about me he was talking about. No Cas deserves better. Did he meet someone? When? How? Who? Did he-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean stopped his thoughts mid-spiral. Realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, he decided some coffee or alcohol <strike>or both</strike> would be the best route of action for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting out of bed, he threw on his robe and made his way to the kitchen. Flipping on the switch, Dean grabbed the coffee pot and brought it to the faucet. But right as the coffee pot was filled up, he heard it. For a moment he froze, but then suddenly his gut was telling him to move and go see the angel. Following the sound, he was led to Cas’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling nervous all of a sudden, Dean peaked through the little space the door left to see the cute dorky angel practicing steps. Dean stood there for a while, hand on the doorknob, looking through the gap. His only mistake was he leaned just a bit too much on the door and it squeaked. Spinning around Cas turned to see a blushing Dean Winchester standing in his door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hiya Cas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-well no, not exactly, but,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and glancing at Cas’s phone. “I haven’t heard this song in forever." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Cas’s turn to blush. “Oh- well, I-“ cutting himself to look up at Dean's eyes. “Nothing, it's not important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of bravery, Dean stepped closer to the angel. “Cas” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean if this is about Charlie and me last week-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas you know if you wanted to dance, you could’ve just asked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up with surprise and hope in his eyes, “You, you weren’t supposed to-" Pausing, Cas sighed and sat down on the bed. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it still was, trust me,” Dean reassured him after a moment of silence, Dean took the phone off the dresser and smiled as he started playing Hey Jude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Cas," holding out his hand, "May I have this dance” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean I didn’t learn-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just c’mere Cas,” pulling his angel up off the bed and closer to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I was learning to waltz, not…this" Cas objected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, just follow my lead ok? Just sway a bit and keep your hands…here," placing Cas’s hands on his shoulders, so they rested near his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stayed like that for a moment, just taking in the not-so-slow music they were slow dancing to, and enjoying each other's company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cas, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you learning to waltz? Why not just…this? It's probably a hell of a lot easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cas looked down bashfully. "I-once in your head, I saw this memory of you, young you, waltzing with a girl you liked. You had learned it so you could impress her, and you did. The memory was nice, to begin with, but you genuinely enjoyed learning it, and- and I don't know I thought you would still like it. So-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled at his dorky angel “So you learned to waltz to impress me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Although I know you don’t like it when I, as you put it, fly around your brain, so I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don’t-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love it. Thank you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Cas, a smile spreading on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          After that, neither of them spoke, but they didn't need to. They just stayed swaying as the song filled the room. And maybe Cas didn’t finish learning how to waltz and Dean forgot about his coffee; but in that moment, everything was good as they swayed together to the sounds of the music.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is also posted on my tumblr @sigh-and-peace-sign</p><p>kudos and comments are very much appreciated (feel free to leave some notes, its my first fic, i'd love to have stuff to work on) thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>